El mejor hermano
by Little Nyx
Summary: [UA][OneShort,SongFic] Itachi reflexiona y toma una decisión. Lo hará por Sasuke, aunque él nunca sabrá que tiene el mejor hermano de todos.


¡Hola a todos! Soy Nyx, este es mi primer fic, bueno, SongFic más bien. Espero que os guste, pero necesitaré un reviews para saberlo. El fic está hecho en un universo alterno porque quedaba mejor con la canción. Fue escucharla y venirme a la mente los hermanos Uchiha. En este fic, expreso mi punto de vista sobre Itachi, siempre he pensado que todo lo hizo por Sasuke; la matanza que cometió no tiene excusa, pero creo que lo hizo por motivos mayores, no para "probar su porpia fuerza".

La canción es _Seré tu ejemplo_ de _El tren de los sueños._

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto como bien sabemos todos.

Nada más que añadir, espero que os guste.

* * *

**EL MEJOR HERMANO.**

La habitación estaba oscura a pesar de ser media tarde. La persiana sólo dejaba entrar pequeños rayos de luz para tener una visión suficiente de la estancia. La habitación estaba ordenada, aunque tampoco es que tuviese muchas cosas para crear desorden. El escritorio con el ordenador apagado y una lámpara apagada; delante, una silla y sobre ella un casco de moto. Estanterías con algunos libros y demás objetos. Un armario cerrado, contenedor de su ropa de marca. Una amplia y baja mesita de noche en la que había un despertador, unas llaves, un paquete de tabaco y una revista de motos. En las paredes azules, algunos pósters y diplomas de hace unos años. Tendido en la cama, el cuerpo de un adolescente con la mirada perdida en el techo.

El chico de larga melena morena sujeta en una coleta, rasgos masculinos y atractivos, largas pestañas enmarcando unos profundos ojos negros y en sus mejillas, dos marcas que muchos confundirían con ojeras pero que marcarían para siempre su pasado. Viste con un pantalón largo y ancho negro con algunos bolsillos y una camiseta de tirantes negra que le dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos.

Está tumbado con las manos en la nuca. Reflexiona sobre su vida y todos los errores que ha cometido durante años. Sabe que sus padres están decepcionados, él está decepcionado consigo mismo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no hay solución… en realidad si la hay, pero no tiene voluntad suficiente, no tiene valor ni fuerzas. Nada en lo que creer y nada por lo que seguir…

**Cosas de niños, de un barrio humilde,  
el cigarrito en la oreja pa' las niñas camelar,  
siempre en la calle con los amigos dando bandazos,  
vas sin rumbo por la vida sin pensar en nada más. **

_Sentados en nuestra plaza, en el mismo banco de siempre, charlando de cosas sin sentido, siempre intentando fardar de algo. Saca Kisame la caja de cigarrillos y me ofrece uno, yo lo acepto pero no me lo fumo ahora, sino que me lo coloco en la oreja. No es el momento oportuno, aun no. _

_A lo lejos, un grupito de niñas de nuestra edad nos lanza miraditas y sonrisas, sin ningún disimulo. Me fijé en una, me quedo contemplándola toda la tarde. Zetsu se da cuenta y me dice que me lance a por ella. Yo no estoy seguro; en aquel momento llegan Kukuzu e Hidan con nueva mercancía. _

_- ten Kisame, lo que me pediste – dice Kukuzu y le entrega una bolsa procurando que no se vea mucho – ahora el dinero. _

_- aquí esta – el otro se lo entrega. _

_- No se de donde lo sacas, pero esta mierda es buena – le dice Deidara cuando recibe su parte. _

_- Yo también quiero – le vuelve a pedir Tobi, el nuevo. _

_- ¡de eso nada! Aun no te lo mereces – le vuelve a responder Deidara. El chico hace una mueca de disgusto. _

_Mientras cada uno se lía su canuto, yo sigo a lo mío; decido lanzarme de una vez tras fumarme el cigarrillo que tenía en la oreja, termino, y lo lanzo al suelo. Pero antes de levantarme del banco, veo a una mujer con un niño pequeño de la mano pasando a lo lejos hacia el edificio donde residían. La mujer me mira con ojos tristes, desesperanzados y decepcionados. El niño me mira también y me saluda con su manita inocentemente, me sonríe; la mujer le dice algo y el niño borra su sonrisa. Sus ojitos me siguen mirando hasta que entran en el portal. _

_A mí se me quitan las ganas de hacer nada. _

Se sienta en el borde de la cama donde lleva toda la tarde reflexionando, le duele la cabeza de tanto pensar. Ha decidido cambiar pero no es nada fácil, no puede hacer borrón y cuenta nueva porque los errores que cometió son parte de su vida y tendrá que aprender a vivir con ellos. Mira la cajetilla de cigarros que hay encima de la mesita de noche, enciende uno y se lo fuma. Delicioso vicio por el que empezó todo.

En su mente a modo de fotografías, le vienen momentos que le marcaron; cuando robaban con máscaras en los supermercados destrozándolo todo; cuando pintaban cosas obscenas o racistas por las calles de la ciudad; cuando destrozaban coches porque parecía divertido; cuando daban palizas a personas más débiles que ellos por diversión también… y todas las estupideces que hacía que ahora pasan factura.

**No he sido un ángel, precisamente,  
mi juventud haciendo el tonto la desperdicié,  
tengo un hermano con nueve años, le quiero tanto,  
que mis errores él no los puede cometer.**

_Realmente, me comportaba de forma estúpida. Actuar de esa manera, siempre intentando impresionar, siempre siendo el centro de atención, queriendo ser el mejor y no llegaba a ser nada. Juntarme con ellos no me hizo bien, siempre lo he sabido y aun así seguía en ese mundillo, mundillo del cual estaba cada vez más enganchado, adicto al egocentrismo, a los halagos y a "ser el mejor". _

_Cada tarde sentados en esa plaza con las motos nuevas, recuerdo que trabajé todo un verano para poder comprármela ya que mi padre no quiso regalármela, él veía mejor que nadie en lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Aquella tarde, cuando aparecí frente al grupo con mi nueva moto, recién comprada, me sentía superior… que tontería. _

_- impresionante Itachi¿de dónde la has sacado? – me preguntó Hidan con cierto brillo codicioso en los ojos. _

_- acabo de comprármela – respondí bajando de ella, recuerdo que ni siquiera llevaba el casco puesto. _

_- Como se nota que los Uchiha estáis forrados… - comentó Kukuzu intencionadamente. _

_- Me la he comprado con mi dinero, por si te interesa; he estado ahorrando._

_- Como sea; enséñanos de que eres capaz de hacer con ella – me retó Deidara – muéstranos tu arte. _

_- Mejor aun; echemos una carrera y comprobemos cual de las dos motos es mejor, la tuya o la mía – me propuso Sasori. _

_- ¡sí, buena idea! – apoyaron los demás. _

_Por supuesto, yo no me iba a echar atrás, no señor, mucho menos si era una oportunidad de demostrar quien era el mejor. Llegamos a la carretera que salía de la ciudad, la cual estaba a esas horas vacía; todos expectantes, las motos se Sasori y la mía rugían a la par, Kisame dio la orden de salida y aceleramos. Gracias a algún dios, que me dio por ponerme el casco. En medio de la carretera, había una pequeña piedra que no vi, pero suficientemente grande para hacerme perder el control de la moto y salir volando de ella. La moto quedó echa chatarra y yo, me salvé gracias al casco, tal y como me dijeron una vez desperté en el hospital. _

Recordó la vez que estuvo un mes en el hospital por el accidente que tuvo al hacer la estúpida carrera. Recordó que lo primero que vio fue esa carita angelical sonreírle abiertamente, como todas las sonrisas que le dirigían, eran sinceras. Itachi pensaba que la única persona que le sonreía de verdad era su pequeño hermano, aunque no sabía si lo hacía de corazón o lo hacía porque era la única forma de sonreír que conocía.

Su madre le contó aquella vez que Sasuke se había pasado todas las tardes en el hospital velando por él, que salía del colegio y hasta que no se hacía de noche no se marchaba a casa. Su madre siempre le dirigía una mirada de tristeza a él, pero a su hermano lo miraba muy diferente, con todo su amor y esperanzas puestas en él. Itachi reconocía esas miradas porque eran las miradas que antes iban dirigidas hacia él, miradas que él mismo había echado a perder. Su hermano no debía ser tan estúpido, no, él no debía cometer sus errores.

**Yo soy tu ejemplo, tú eres mi vida,  
creces cada día junto a mí,  
pórtate bien con mamá y papá,  
que quiero estar orgulloso de ti.  
**

_Una tarde, un tiempo después del accidente, tuve una bronca muy fuerte con mis padres. Había hecho muchas cosas que ellos desconocían, pero era la primera vez que la policía iba a mi casa preguntando por mí. Por suerte, solo querían interrogarme porque alguien me había reconocido cerca del lugar donde encontraron el cadáver de un hombre, de mi mejor amigo, a la hora de su muerte. Me querían interrogar como testigo, pero mis padres no estaban tan seguros de que sólo fuese un testigo. _

_Me inventé una historia sobre la marcha que coló, pero mis padres no me creyeron, ya no me creían. La discusión alcanzó tonos altos y gritos, mi hermano lo presenció todo desde el umbral del pasillo asustado. En aquel momento no era yo, me sentía muy furioso y lancé la daga de colección que mi padre tenía expuesta en el salón, contra la pared. Se quedó clavada e hizo una marca en la pared. Ellos se asustaron mucho, yo me encerré en mi habitación, dando un portazo. Pero mientras caminaba hacia allí, vi el miedo en los ojos de mi hermano pequeño. Le ignoré, pero su mirada se quedó grabada en mi mente. _

Itachi recordaba esa escena, no hacía mucho que había ocurrido. Sí, había matado a Shunsui, y sentía una gran carga sobre sus hombros y un pesar enorme. Sólo cuando la sangre de su amigo corría por sus manos se dio cuenta de en lo que se había convertido, y él mismo se asustó. Desde entonces, se planteó cambiar, intentar dejarlo todo porque no veía futuro para él en esa vida. Además, nunca se imaginó el dolor que estaba sintiendo su familia, hasta que no lo presenció con sus propios ojos.

_Habían pasado dos horas y la casa estaba silenciosa. Salí de mi habitación para ir al baño, pero por el camino escuché unos sollozos, caminé silenciosamente hasta el salón y vi a mi madre llorando amargamente sentada en el sofá. Mi padre estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, impotente. Se acercó a mi madre y la abrazó, mi madre lloró desconsolada en su pecho. _

_- ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?… mi niño… ¿Cuándo se ha convertido en… en eso? – se preguntaba mi madre desoladamente. _

_- ha sido culpa mía, por tratarle como a un genio en vez de un niño que es lo que era… y es. _

_Mis puños se habían cerrado de rabia, rabia hacia mí mismo. Creí odiar a mis padres desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo que me querían. Me sentí culpable, más que nunca. Me giré y me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke, salía de su cuarto pero se detuvo al verme. Sus ojos mostraban una serie de sentimientos que ni él mismo podría distinguirlo. _

_- espero, que tú no seas tan estúpido como yo, pórtate bien con mamá y papá – fue todo lo que le dije y me volví a encerrar en mi habitación.  
_

**Juega en los charcos y sé feliz,  
vive despacito, hazlo por mí,   
y no te pierdas en los callejones,  
donde un día me perdí.**

Itachi terminó su cigarrillo pero encendió otro, ese vicio le relajaba y ayudaba a concentrarse en sus recuerdos. Fue unos pocos días después de que ocurriese aquello, por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, le pidió a su hermano ir a jugar, como hacían antes de que ocurriese nada. Sasuke, ilusionado, aceptó, aunque no olvidaba la escena anterior.

_Me lo llevé aquella vez, porque quería mantener una conversación seria con él. Mi madre se sorprendió cuando Sasuke le dijo que iba a jugar conmigo, pero más me sorprendí yo al ver que le dejaba y nos despedía con una sonrisa. Seguramente pensaría que Sasuke me ayudaría a cambiar. _

_Llegamos al pequeño bosquecito que había no muy lejos de casa, donde solíamos jugar de pequeños. Jugué con él toda la tarde a sus juegos preferidos, ambos nos sentíamos bien. No me había dado cuenta de lo que echaba de menos esos momentos entre hermanos. _

_- Sasuke¿Qué quieres ser de mayor? – le pregunté mientras descansábamos. _

_- ¿Qué quiero ser?… - él se lo pensó – policía. _

_- No, policía es lo que papá quiere que seas – le corregí - ¿Qué quieres ser tú? _

_- No; quiero ser policía por mí, no por papá. Quiero luchar contra el mal, quiero atrapar criminales y llevar pistola como los polis de la tele – dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción. _

_- Entonces serás un gran policía – le aseguré. _

_- ¿y tú que quieres ser? – me preguntó y me miró expectante. _

_- Yo quiero ser libre. – mi respuesta no la entendió pero no preguntó nada más. Después de eso le compré un helado y fuimos a sentarnos en un puente que había en el lago, cerca del bosque; donde en silencio nos lo comimos. _

_Pasó un rato, yo le miraba de reojo. Él disfrutaba de su helado y miraba hacia el lago que había delante de nosotros. _

_- Sasuke, mamá siempre te regaña cuando llegas a casa con los zapatos sucios y los pantalones mojados por saltar en los charcos¿verdad?_

_- sí… - respondió avergonzado – pero ya no lo voy a hacer más. _

_- ¡no! – él se sorprendió y me miró sin comprender – sigue haciéndolo, algún día crecerás y no podrás hacerlo. _

_- Siempre podré saltar en los charcos, hermano – me respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. _

_- No Sasuke, algún día no podrás. Ni podrás pasarte la tarde entera jugando en el parque con tus amigos, gastarte todo tu dinero en chucherías o tener los cuidados de mamá. Algún día se acabará todo eso – Sasuke le miraba con tristeza, él no quería que eso se acabase – normalmente, la gente quiere hacerse mayor y no disfrutan de lo que tienen, viven deprisa y al límite sin valorar las pequeñas cosas… lo único que quiero es que aprecies los pequeños momentos como cuando estás con tus amigos, o las pequeñas cosas, como saltar en los charcos… _

_Sasuke me miraba sin entender nada. Porque es un niño, pero algún día crecerá y lo comprenderá. _

**Ahora eres niño y no entiendes nada,  
sabes que yo por ti la vida daría sin pensar por qué,  
pero ya sabes que es mi ilusión verte feliz,  
y me emociona ver que hasta mis pasos quieres seguir.  
**

_Al cabo de otro rato de silencio, le formulé otra pregunta: _

_- Sasuke. _

_- ¿hmp?_

_- ¿Quién es tu mayor héroe? – le miraba expectante, él puso cara pensativa otra vez, se giró a mirarme a los ojos y me respondió. _

_- Tú. _

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- porque eres el mejor, siempre tienes razón en lo que dices, siempre te preocupas por mí y me das esos consejos raros… - ambos sonreímos – por algo eres el preferido de papá. _

_- Yo no soy el preferido de papá – digo frunciendo el ceño. _

_- Sí lo eres; sé que desde hace un tiempo estáis peleados pero papá siempre ha tenido grandes esperanza en ti y siempre te ha prestado más atención… al principio estaba celoso – confiesa avergonzado – pero luego comprendí que era normal, porque eres mejor que yo y nunca podré superarte… _

_- ¡deja de decir tonterías! – exclamé, aun no me creía lo que oía. _

_- ¡no, es verdad¡por eso quiero ser como tú Itachi! – exclama convencido. _

_Yo poso mi mano en su cabeza mientras sonrío, pequeño inocente… si supiera como es su hermano en realidad. _

Termina el segundo cigarrillo y lo apaga. Mira el reloj y se prepara. Escucha la puerta de la calle cerrarse, su padre acaba de llegar del trabajo y su madre estará ahora recibiéndolo. Se mira al espejo, en su mirada hay decisión. Le ha costado mucho tomar esa decisión, pero quiere lo mejor para su hermano, lo que va a hacer lo hará por él, y sabe que nunca lo entenderá. Itachi quiere que su hermano le supere, sabe que no le resultará difícil. Quiere que sea el mejor policía y no uno mediocre, para ello necesita una motivación y él se la dará. Itachi quiere que le odie, porque no es merecedor del amor fraternal que su hermano le tiene.

Saca la pistola cargada que tiene guardada bajo llave en el último cajón. Lo tiene todo planeado, sabe a donde irá cuando todo termine. Vuelve a mirar el reloj, aun falta media hora para que Sasuke vuelva a casa, tiempo más que suficiente para prepararlo todo. Va al salón y corre las cortinas para crear oscuridad. Su madre sale de la cocina y se asusta al ver a su hijo delante de ella con una pistola. Intercambian unas palabras. Suena un disparo. El cuerpo ya sin vida de su madre cae al suelo. Su padre viene corriendo alertado por el disparo. Mira con terror la escena, con odio a su hijo. Saca su propia pistola pero se la arrebatan por otro tiro. Itachi le dice unas palabras y no espera contestación. El cuerpo de su padre se desploma sobre el de su madre. En el umbral de la puerta de la entrada, Sasuke lo ve todo. Ha vuelto antes a casa para estar con su hermano.

- hermano… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta asustado, el miedo impide que se mueva.

Se escucha otro tiro, la bala le ha rozado el hombro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hermano… - pregunta de nuevo. No le importa que tenga una pistola y él esté desarmado.

- te estás convirtiendo en un tonto, hermano pequeño – le dice Itachi.

Sasuke no se da cuenta de la verdadera situación hasta que escucha la voz de su hermano. Desea que todo sea una terrible pesadilla pero sabe que no lo es. Cae al suelo desesperado asimilando la verdad, intenta llorar pero el propio miedo se lo impide. Entonces su cuerpo empieza a acumular rabia, tristeza, furia, odio, dolor…

- ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué los mataste?…

- para probar mi fuerza.

- ¿probar tu fuerza?… ¿sólo por eso?… ¿los mataste sólo por eso? – Sasuke no había sentido más ira en toda su corta vida.

- Era algo importante. – da por toda respuesta Itachi.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Sasuke se levanta y cegado por la ira se lanza hacia su hermano, quiere hacerle daño, quiere que sufra todo lo que él está sufriendo ahora. - ¡esas son estupideces!

Itachi lo frena, con un simple puñetazo en el estómago. Sasuke cae al suelo. Levanta la cabeza y ve los cadáveres de sus padres delante de él. Comienza a llorar. Itachi da un paso, Sasuke levanta la mirada mientras llora. El odio y la rabia que sentía vuelven a ser miedo. Se incorpora y se echa hacia atrás, pero no puede levantarse. La pared impide que siga retrocediendo.

- ¡no me mates! – grita cuando ve que no tiene salida - no me mates… - implora, sin fuerzas en la voz.

- no tengo intención de matarte – le dice Itachi – eres un tonto, hermano pequeño. Si quieres matarme… ódiame, maldíceme… y sobrevive como sea… corre, corre… aférrate a la vida…

**Y es que tengo miedo por ti,  
la vida está tan mal,  
tu futuro depende del presente de un niño,  
que en un hombre se convertirá.**

Los planes de Itachi se cumplieron, Sasuke se convirtió en policía y le buscó toda su vida con el único afán de matarle. Fue el mejor policía… e Itachi el mejor hermano.

* * *

FIN.

¿Qué os ha parecido? por favor, opinad, es muy importante para mí. Itachi es uno de mis personajes preferidos, así es como yo le veo, aunque sea un asesino sin escrúpulos.

Este OneShort se lo dedico a mi hermano, aunque me pelee mucho con él, un hermano siempre será un hermano.

'Ta lue'!!

21/01/07 - 16:45 pm

_N_yx.


End file.
